Colours
by My Fake Smile
Summary: Based un a Tumblr post. Oneshot. In this world everybody can see in just black and white, but, when you meet your soulmate, you can see de colours. He thought that seeing in colour wouldn't change his life. He wasn't happy, but he really didn't expect to be happier than he was now, he has his family and that's all he needed. Or he thought so.


AN: I do not own anything, the characters are from Supernatural and the main theme is from a Tumblr post. And also it has a little quote from Dr. Who.

Castiel was walking at the top of a building. He felt how his wings stretched out, slowly going to their natural shape, breaking through his trench coat, long black feathers shined when the sun finally reached them.

He looked down, not a bit of fear in his face, just expectation. He slowly walked to the edge of the building, with the sun hitting his face; he turned around, not looking the ground, just the floor of the top of the grey structure. The sky was so blue; everything was so colourful.

He fell backwards.

And he flew.

BIP BIP BIP BIP!

The alarm sound, as the now human Castiel reached his phone, resisting the impulse of throwing it away, shut the alarm. He opened his eyes to see a grey bed. He had a really weird dream; he was kind of an angel and could see in colours and fly! What nonsense!

He get off his bed to put on his black shoes, searched for his black towel and went to shower, he had a long day of work ahead.

On the other side of the country, Dean Winchester was packing the last box left of his stuff in his father's home. He died three months ago, and he couldn't be there anymore, he needed a change. Sam, his brother suggested him to move in in with him, he was studying Law at Stanford.

It took about two month to put the house on rent, renounce to his job and finding a new one near his new place and saying goodbye to all the memories held in that house. The memory of the fire that killed her mother, the memory of his father loosing control of things, he stopped seeing colours, all his life was now metaphorically and literally black, the memory of taking care of his brother alone for all his childhood, the memory of love, and loss, and birth, and death, and joy and sorrow.

He closed the door behind him and, without looking back, he jumped in his Impala and drove to his new home.

Castiel was really stressed. He had worked all night finishing a research of the book of Apocalypse. He worked at a library but his passion was the study of the Bible, he studied Anthropology, and, while he worked at the library, he was doing a research with some Stanford professors. This wasn't the first time they exposed it to the university, but it was the official deliver of the research. If everything went well, he and his team could be hired to be investigators at the university. The university was trying to make a new research, they where trying to understand why the bible says that Jesus was able to see in colours since his birth, and if it was actually true.

He got dressed with his finest suit and his trench coat, without even taking a shower, he ran down the stairs of his apartment, not noticing neither that he left the apartment's door open or the black car that was parking in front of the building.

After a few days driving, Dean parked his beautiful car in front of the grey building. Not that he cared about the colour of the buildings, he just saw in black and white, the building could be orange and he wouldn't really care.

Not that he wanted to see colours. He thought that seeing in colour wouldn't change his life. He wasn't happy, but he really didn't expect to be happier than he was now, he has his little brother Sammy, his almost sister in law Jess and uncle Bobby. Expect life to give you more was just selfish.

Many people spend their life searching for their soulmate, they traveled through all the world. Other people don't have an interest to find the colour and marry, but not with their soulmate, they live the black and white life. A lot of people see in colorurs, but there's always the possibility that you don't find it.

The older of the Winchester's walked to the big glass door, opening his favourite black jacket, showing a grey T-Shirt above his jeans. He searched in the many buttons the name Sam Winchester; it was the apartment 666. "Really Sammy?" He thought, "the number of the beast?" He smiled as he pushed the button.

A few short beeps later, a voice sound through the speaker. " Yes?" "It`s Dean, open up!"

"Ok, it's in the sixth floor!"

Sam hanged up the phone, and Dean heard the sound of the door opening.

As he climbed the stairs, he noticed that one apartment door was open. He got near the door and looked inside, maybe someone broke in, he thought. Everything was perfectly clean and there was a TV, so he assumed no one took anything. He closed the door and left a note saying his name and that whoever who lives there has to be a little more careful.

He reached his brother's apartment; he knocked the door and waited. In just seconds, a smiley Sam was opening the door of the apartment 666.

"Dean! Good to see you bro" said Sam.

"You too Sammy" after a little pause, Sam put his arms around Dean, giving him a short hug.

"Let me show you the apartment" Said Sam when Dean closed the door.

It was a really illuminated place; Sam could see the light yellow that covered the walls, with the colourful paintings hanged in the walls. All Dean could see was that the apartment was mostly white.

Sam showed him the kitchen, then the living room, which was provided with a big couch and a little table at the centre, just in front of a black TV, that was connected to an Xbox. Dean drew a big smile on his face, just when Sam said, "I don't have Just Dance" The smile fainted. Just Dance was one of his secret pleasures. He just loved it!

"And here's your room, it used to be the guests room, but since I don't have many guests, apart from Jess, you can keep it. I have to go to class. Make yourself at home" Said Sam before he left Dean to organize his stuff, that arrived about a day before Dean did.

Sam was really sad for Dean. He was the closest one to his father and his death punched him really hard. "I at least have Jess, but he has no one", he thought as he left Dean alone in the flat.

Castiel was truly happy. The university liked the research. He didn't knew if he had got the job, but they said the the probabilities of getting hired were really high.

He reached his door's home, as he opened it, a white paper with black and messy letters. "You left your door open, I closed it. Be more careful. Dean Winchester apartment 666" The man with the trench coat smiled at the number of the apartment.

He normally wouldn't do this, but he was really so happy that he looked in his fridge to see if there was something to give to the kind stranger that closed his door. He found an apple pie.

He took the pie and left his apartment, remembering to close the door.

Slowly he got upstairs, and in no time, he was knocking the door of the apartment number 666.

As soon as Sam left, Dean reached the stereo and inserted an AC/DC CD. As the rock played, he danced in the apartment, screaming rather than singing the lyrics of the song. He was lucky to have heard the knock on the door. Quickly he turned the music off and walked to the door.

He unlocked it

Castiel heard a click coming from the inside of the apartment

Dean opened the door.

A sudden wave of white light hit both of them, and colour flew everywhere, invading the now, for both of them, yellow apartment, the brown wood floor, the light blue hall.

But all they could see was each other's eyes.

Dean contemplated the deep blue eyes of the men in front of him; wile Castiel was lost in the brilliant green eyes.

They stared at the other for an eternity, numbed by all the new sensations that had exceeded their thinking capacity. Everything was wonder.

When the firs shock passed, Dean studied the dark hair of the shorter man in front of him, then the three-day beard, his light brown long trench coat and the pie resting in his hands. Castiel as the same time checked out the tall man that was still with a hand on the door. He found him really handsome, with his brown short hair, and his beautiful eyes. And, last but not least, his great muscles.

Dean panicked a little. He have heard that sometimes someone can find his soul mate, but he/she isn't the soul mate of the other, like one was perfect for the other, but the other is not perfect for the one. But, judging for the amazed look on the blue eyes of the man, this wasn't the case.

"Hi" Managed to say Dean. He couldn't really form a full sentence.

"Greetings" Said Castiel. Right after he said it he felt dumb. That wasn't really a "modern" way to say hi.

"I'm Dean" Presented himself after he pulled his hand in front of him, waiting to stretch ir with the blue eyes man.

"Castiel" He reached Dean's hand and shook it quickly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Can you see the colours?" Asked Castiel.

Dean nodded.

"Do you want to come in?" Castiel got in the apartment with the pie in his hands. He didn't really remember why he went there.

Dean closed the door behind him, leaving behind the gray hall.


End file.
